


Freeze

by Colaris



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: ArkhamKnight, F/M, Last wish, Romance, Smut, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: The last moments of Nora Fries after Arkham Knight. Warning: major character death and some smut.
Relationships: Nora Fries & Victor Fries
Kudos: 2





	Freeze

A loud, almost threatening crack accompanied the rusty ship, making the blonde-haired woman flinch more than often to the strange sounds around her. Her blue eyes slid to the misted porthole and watched the unique spectacle on the deadly water. The sharp-edged metal of the ship cut through the thick pack ice and eased its way across the wild ocean. Nora pulled the blanket tighter around her narrow shoulders, then put her arms around her freezing torso. How long have they been on the sea? Probably a week, maybe two. The former dancer blinked tiredly, finally resting her cheek on one of her knees, breathing calmly in and out, totally overwhelmed by her chaotic surroundings. Her body grew weaker with every passing day. Only a fraction of the former muscle strength in her best times as a committed dancer was left and any effort to do something ended faster than she would have liked in sheer exhaustion to the point at which she could no longer get up on her own. Her end was imminent. Even if her husband tried vehemently to deny it, she would die in the next few days or even hours. The woman brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and maneuvered it behind her left ear. A small smile crept onto her pale lips. Despite this horrific fact, she felt more relaxed than ever before. Huntington's disease had visibly wiped out the blond-haired woman's body, but one thing had never been able to steal by the destructive protein in her brain: the indomitable will to live. Nora was enjoying every single moment with Victor now, probably more than before. The tall man was quite simply the fulfillment of her dreams and his fierce fight for her life only confirmed his absolute loyalty and especially the good intentions he had always cherished. The cryologist was probably anything that was thrown at him from the scared citizen of Gotham, just not a bad person. The former dancer closed her eyes for a moment. It had hurt immensely to see him suffer all these years. Every day Victor had stood in front of her specially developed cold chamber and told her in detail what he had experienced or discovered. There was so much hope in his violated soul, which was never completely ripped away even with the countless setbacks in his life. Until the end he had firmly believed in healing her disease. Now the die was finally cast. Finally.

Nora opened her eyes and listened to the telltale crack of the ice. Her husband never stopped telling her how much he loved her. Even now he seemed intent on letting her know at every little opportunity. His feelings were the strongest contrast to his tragic existence as a dreaded Mr. Freeze. As much as the cold flowed through his hypothermic veins, the boiling emotions burned hot in his unchanged human chest. The blonde-haired woman looked casually at the clock, tried to make out what time it was. Not an easy task. The ship was wavering harder than the hour before and robbed the woman of her clear view. Presumably they would get into a heavy snow storm in the next few minutes. After a few seconds, she finally gave up looking at the clock. In fact, time wasn't really that important to any of them anymore. There were more important things than following the hands on a clock face. A loud rumble came through the crew area of the ship. Nora looked curiously at the door and immediately felt a strong pull in her lungs. Suddenly she began to cough violently, instinctively holding her hand over her mouth. The coughing attack lasted for a few excruciatingly long seconds, then vanished as suddenly as it came. The woman gasped exhausted and looked at her trembling hand, slightly wrinkled her nose at the actually terrifying sight. Deep red blood on very pale skin. She wiped her palm on a handkerchief, tossed the previously white cloth in the direction of the already overflowing trash can. The rumble grew louder, moving steadily towards the cabin. The dancer looked at the open door with a faint smile and waited to see the stunning figure of her beloved husband. He was still beautiful, even if the years had marked him too. Clearly. Suddenly the cryologist stepped over the threshold, the milky visor of the survival suit was open like the last few days. His unusually cool blue eyes met her soft opals. Even if his eyes seemed frozen to many outsiders, undying love shimmered from under the eternal ice. The tall man sauntered cautiously into the cabin, holding onto a rusty desk when the ship suddenly swayed. He tried to manage a smile, but failed miserably in the endeavor. The sadness seemed to be slowly eating him away. Nora offered him her delicate hand, waiting for her better half to take it. Victor pushed himself from the table and staggered over to the bed, got down on one of his knees and closed the chunky gloves around her fragile fingers. The blond-haired woman put her other hand on his cheek, caressing his bluish skin tenderly. She whispered softly: “Please Victor. Don't make it harder for yourself than it already is. You did everything you could for me. Really – everything. It's enough.” The tall man's face didn't change a bit, but only the expression in his eyes showed how much he struggled with himself. Even now part of him was still convinced that he could save her and continue the harmonious life that they had once led before her illness. Despite this remaining hope, it could also be read in his face that he was gradually facing the cruel reality. The cryologist knew that there would be no nice happy ending in their very own story like in the countless Hollywood movies they had seen together in the cinema during their admittedly short but very happy marriage. Nora squeezed her husband's hand tighter, knowing that he probably wouldn't feel the touch beneath the strong leather.

If only she could somehow soothe his inner doubts. What words to choose if neither was able to express what was going on in both of them? Their souls spoke a shared language that people around them had rarely really been able to understand. Often glances were enough to give the other an unmistakable recognition that their love was unconditional and that it would probably last forever. Victor suddenly sighed softly, his blue eyes looking sadly down at their hands. He replied calmly: “I don't know what to think anymore, Nora. I've been trying to find a cure for you for more than a decade and now...” The tall man broke off abruptly in the middle of his sentence. The woman was startled to watch a small tear slide down his cheek. It slowly crystallized on the cold skin, then froze to ice and fell to the floor with a clang. The splinters were distributed on the metallic surface. The former dancer felt how her heart wanted to burst into thousands of pieces in her chest, just like the ice on the floor. She leaned up carefully, hovered over her husband's cool lips for a moment. Without waiting any longer, she kissed him very lovingly, gently caressing the cryologist's bony cheek. He paused, seemed for a moment taken by surprise by the unexpected gesture. It took a few seconds until he finally returned the kiss longingly. The blonde-haired woman released the touch carefully and breathed on his lips: "And what now? Victor, please listen to me for a second. You have proven to me more than once that you are ready to give yourself up for me and really sacrifice yourself in terms of your love, but this fight should now be over. I can no longer bear your inner suffering. It literally breaks my heart to see that you still blame yourself for my illness. I beg you, Victor - let me finally go.” The tall man swallowed loudly. Apparently a tight knot had formed in his throat. He looked deeply into her eyes, looking for a glimmer of hope to change the inevitable fate. Nora smiled gently and shook her head slightly, feeling an all-pervasive shiver go through her weak body. Something in her mind told her it was almost time. These would probably be the last minutes of her life. Contrary to logic, however, it was not fear that she felt.

A look into her husband's blue eyes calmed her previously troubled mind and gave her to understand that she was safe, even if she had to leave now. The former dancer had a rare privilege that most people would probably be denied: she was allowed to die in the presence of her only love. The blond-haired woman had offered Victor, despite her unspeakable fear, not to have to watch her inevitable death and to let her rest in the cabin until her time had finally come. Fortunately, the cryologist had assured her immediately that she would not be left alone during the most difficult hours of her life. He had then repeated the vow he had given her at their wedding: until death do them part. As promised, he had seldom left her side in the past few days and even when he was gone he had made sure through a camera in the room that his wife would not pass away without him. Victor was clearly too good for this world. The former dancer's eyes suddenly became sluggish and an unknown force literally pulled her back onto the soft mattress. She looked into her husband's face, held his hand tightly. The cryologist moved closer to the bed and gently placed his other hand over hers. He, too, seemed to sense that the time to say goodbye had come. Nora coughed loudly into her hand again, then asked carefully after a short pause: "May I ask you for one last favor, Victor?" The tall man nodded silently. The woman, trembling, stroked a strand of hair that had meanwhile been damp with sweat from her wet forehead and expressed her wish calmly: “Would you sleep with me? Just like when we shared a bed for the first time, young and naive, without any experience. Let me remind again how I found the love of my life.” The cryologist seemed to have forgotten to breathe for a moment. Finally he rose slowly and loosened the heavy helmet from the latches on his neck, carefully removing it from his head. There was a loud hissing sound as the latches on his suit also opened. The tall man slowly took off his second shell, and ended up standing in front of her bed in faded, partially frozen work trousers. Nora grabbed the waistband of the cold cloth and helped her husband out of the pants. All the fighting in the past years had left quite a mark on his once pristine body.

Deep, sometimes strangely overgrown scars stretched across the bluish skin. The former dancer sat up with the greatest effort and traced the notches with a few fingers, following every bump, no matter how small they were, on his chest. The cryologist shuddered at her touch, then finally put his knees on the mattress. He pressed her on her shoulders almost tenderly on the bed and slid over her frail shell, looking her in the eye without even dare to look away. Nora put her delicate hands on his neck, ignoring the coldness that emanated from her lover. Reluctantly, he opened the blanket wrapped around his wife, slipped into the gap and closed the fabric again around their trembling bodies. The blond-haired woman sucked her breath deep into her lungs. The warmth on the bed disappeared under an all-consuming coolness. Despite this fact, she enjoyed being close to her husband again and didn't want to miss it for anything in the world. Victor helped her out of the several layers of clothing until she too was finally lying naked under him. Nora let out a gush of misty breath from her mouth and whispered barely audibly: "I love you, Victor." With that, she sealed their lips in a sensual kiss. The cryologist gasped softly into the tender touch and gently pushed her legs apart, after a while felt his fingers against her vulva. The former dancer winced because of the unfamiliar cold and unintentionally interrupted the long-awaited kiss. Against the worried look of her lover, she nodded meaningfully and lay down in a more comfortable position. The tall man studied her face breathlessly and carefully placed his right hand around the half erect penis, slowly leading it to the moist opening of his still beautiful wife. She slowly closed her legs around Victor's hips, resting expectantly on the soft mattress. After a while he carefully entered the former dancer and lingered quietly in the almost unknown warmth of his partner. Nora gave a throaty moan, clutching her husband's neck tighter. She caressed the hypothermic skin and showed him by slight movements of her pelvis that he didn't have to wait any longer. The cryologist willingly complied with her request, starting a leisurely, passionate rhythm. The blonde-haired woman gasped softly and relaxed her eyes closed, savoring this moment to the fullest.

Her thoughts drifted away, lost in memories of every beautiful moment she was allowed to share with Victor. Starting with their shy acquaintance, through an unusually harmonious teenage love to their wonderful wedding. All of the forgotten emotions were suddenly as present as they were then. Nora groaned hoarsely her husband's name and clutched his neck, finally stroking aimlessly over his bony back. The pleasure overwhelmed her, with a creeping heaviness just as noticeably slowly taking over her body. It was only marginally that Victor was getting closer and closer to his climax too. In spite of this, he didn't get rougher or more impatient, no, he obviously took his time. Time that they actually didn't have. Still, the blonde-haired woman knew that they both had wanted it no different and enjoyed it equally. The orgasm developed unhindered. An overwhelming, electrifying feeling twitched through her veins, filling her mind with a blissful calm and relaxation. She gasped in exhaustion, her hands resting gently on her lover's hips. The blue eyes found his own, looked once more into one of the most beautiful souls in this universe under an emerging blackness. With this thought the world went dark around her, the last bit of tension slipped out of her body. Before Nora passed out of life completely, she heard Victor's voice sounding far away: “I love you too, Nora. Please wait for me in eternity."


End file.
